


The Soundtrack of my Life (Working Title)

by aisling



Series: Soundtracks [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I'll add more tags as they are needed, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisling/pseuds/aisling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 221B's based around the soundtracks to Sherlock and John's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soundtrack of my Life (Working Title)

No one would disagree that music is emotive. The song that sends you straight back to your first kiss, or the haunting strains that accompanied your first break up.

John was no different, except his own personal soundtrack seemed to consist almost entirely of power ballads. He was almost ashamed to admit he liked this style of music, especially as more and more of his colleagues expected him, as a soldier, to be into more masculine styles of music, or, almost worse, as a doctor, a man of learning, to be into more “cultured” songs.

~~

Sherlock knew it was ridiculous, he was classically trained for heaven’s sake! He could play the Devil’s Trill like a man possessed, his piano playing was second to none and even his poorer skills on the cello could put many professionals to shame.

Yet every song that had an emotional attachment for him, that helped him understand the emotions that he constantly attempted to deny existed within him were _those_ types of songs. You know the ones, big sing-alongs that always ended up with stadiums full of people waving lighters in the air. 

He’d never admitted liking this music, to identifying with it. Could you imagine Mycroft’s face if he knew his brother listened less to Vivaldi and Elgar then he did to Power Ballads?


End file.
